staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
06 Lutego 2012
TVP 1 05:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 5579 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5579); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - Kawa czy herbata: 6.02, 6.08, 6.32, 6.36, 7.02, 7.07, 7.32, 7.41 Wiadomości: 6.00, 6.30, 7.00, 7.30 Pogoda: 6.05, 6.33, 7.03, 7.34; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 08:50 Koszmarny Karolek - Koszmarny Karolek idzie do kina, odc. 102 (Horrid Henry Goes to the Movies); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:15 Disney! Cudowny Świat - Bernard i Bianka w krainie kangurów (Rescuers Down Under); film animowany kraj prod.USA (1990); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Wojna domowa - odc. 2/15 - Bilet za fryzjera - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Bezgranicznie kulturalni; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:25 Klimaty i smaki; program poradnikowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Wójt roku - Wójt roku 2011 - sylwetki; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Natura w jedynce - Technika Łowiecka Lwów (Battlefield Lion, Bear, Wolf); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); STEREO 14:00 Galeria - odc. 5; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Klan - odc. 2222 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:25 EUROexpress; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 15:35 Celownik; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5580 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5580); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:20 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:25 Galeria - odc. 6; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Klan - odc. 2223 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2352; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Zabawy z Lippy and Messy odc. 11; język angielski dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Wieczorynka - Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Bieg na przełaj; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:05 Pedro’s Cup - Kronika; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:30 Teatr Telewizji - Komedia romantyczna - txt. str. 777; spektakl teatralny kraj prod.Polska (2010); reż.:Michał Gazda; wyk.:Andrzej Zieliński, Urszula Grabowska, Dorota Kolak, Jan Englert, Adam Nawojczyk, Maciej Zakościelny, Gabriela Oberbek; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Czas na dokument - W Pogoni za Rodziną Królewską (Chasing the Royals: The media and the Monarchy); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Kanada (2011); reż.:John Curtin; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Terminator: Kroniki Sary Connor - odc. 20 (Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles II, Self Made Man 12); serial kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:50 Terminator: Kroniki Sary Connor - odc. 21 (Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles II, Alpine Fields 7); serial kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:40 Kino nocnych marków - Uwikłana (Woman Hunted, A); film fabularny kraj prod.Kanada (2003); reż.:Morrie Ruvinsky; wyk.:Alexandra Paul, Linden Ashby, Jonathan Higgins; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:20 Notacje - August Kowalczyk. Bieg do Dukli; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:30 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 03:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:55 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 51; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Coś dla Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:50 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 07:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 358 Przebudzenie; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 9.03, 9.06, 9.53, 10.33, 10.35 Panorama: 9:45 Pogoda: 9.00, 10.30; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:20 Obok nas; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Coś dla Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 Familiada - odc. 1921; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Sąsiedzi - odc. 112 (339) Program noworoczny; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Lokatorzy - odc. 89 Niezręczna sytuacja; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:55 Tak to leciało! - (106); teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Tancerze odc.21 - Po wakacjach; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:10 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:20 Świat bez tajemnic - Ludzie z bagien; film dokumentalny; reż.:Piotr Sadziński; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:20 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 26/67 Wielki Finał; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:45 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:55 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 30 - Potop; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:35 Młodzi twórcy mistrzom - Medyk - Film o profesorze Andrzeju Szczekliku; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Urszula Kijak (obecnie Szubska); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 699 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 M jak miłość - odc. 888; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 627; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:50 Poniedziałek z gwiazdami - Rozstania i powroty (Breaking and entering); film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2006); reż.:Anthony Minghella; wyk.:Jude Law, Juliette Binoche, Robin Wright-Penn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:55 Czy świat oszalał? - Ameryka Obamy - Cena wolności - odc. 1 / 2 (Obama's America - ep. 1 / 2); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); reż.:Ashley Gething; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:05 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Wieża; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Agnieszka Trzos; wyk.:Agnieszka Warchulska, Robert Gonera, Agata Stawarz, Mariusz Zaniewski, Zosia Bartoszewicz, Rafał Maćkowiak, Bartłomiej Topa, Anna Dymna; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Gdańsk 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:13 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:53 Twoja@sprawa; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:42 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:05 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:10 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:42 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:46 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:18 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:43 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:20 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:15 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:00 Panorama - sport 17:15 Telesprzedaż 17:30 Tede jo 17:55 Panorama flesz, pogoda 18:00 Telesprzedaż 18:02 Gdański dywanik 18:25 Pomorski informator kulturalny 18:30 Panorama, sport, pogoda 19:00 Forum Panoramy 19:15 Telesprzedaż 19:17 Rozmowy o nadziei 19:30 Droga 19:54 Pogoda 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:05 Telekurier; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:45 Panorama, sport, pogoda 22:16 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:30 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 23:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:15 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:31 Wojtek niedźwiedź, który poszedł na wojnę (Voytek the Soldier Bear); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska, Wielka Brytania (2011); reż.:Will Hood, Adam Lavis; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:47 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:35 Telekurier; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:55 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:02 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:45 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Tradycja nie umiera - odc. 5; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:57 Wojtek niedźwiedź, który poszedł na wojnę (Voytek the Soldier Bear); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska, Wielka Brytania (2011); reż.:Will Hood, Adam Lavis; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:57 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 05:10 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 Polsat 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 1835 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:15 TV market 7:30 Miś Yogi Odcinek: 4 7:50 Miś Yogi Odcinek: 5 7:50 Miś Yogi Odcinek: 6 8:00 Przygody Animków Odcinek: 71 8:25 Pinky i Mózg Odcinek: 7 8:55 Rodzina zastępcza Odcinek: 143 9:25 Rodzina zastępcza Odcinek: 144 10:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 107 10:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 182 11:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 187 Sezon: 5 11:30 Dopóki śmierć nas nie rozłączy Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 3 12:00 Doktor Oz radzi Odcinek: 41 13:00 Dom nie do poznania Odcinek: 1 14:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1439 14:45 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 46 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 188 Sezon: 5 17:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 105 18:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1440 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 253 20:05 Spider-Man 22:45 Stopień ryzyka 1:00 Bestia Odcinek: 6 2:00 Zagadkowa Noc Odcinek: 786 3:00 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 926 TVN 5:15 Uwaga! 5:30 Mango - Telezakupy 8:00 Julia Odcinek: 25 8:30 Dzień Dobry TVN 11:00 Co za tydzień Odcinek: 533 11:30 39 i pół Odcinek: 23 12:30 Ostry dyżur Odcinek: 17 13:30 Telezakupy 13:45 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Odcinek: 606 14:45 Detektywi Odcinek: 737 15:20 W-11 - wydział śledczy 16:00 Rozmowy w toku 16:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Odcinek: 607 17:55 Julia Odcinek: 26 18:25 Detektywi Odcinek: 767 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1552 Sezon: 10 20:45 W-11 - wydział śledczy 21:30 Dowody zbrodni Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 6 22:25 Człowiek - cel Odcinek: 10 23:20 Fringe: Na granicy światów Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 3 0:15 Co za tydzień Odcinek: 533 0:45 Uwaga! 1:00 Arkana magii 2:20 Rozmowy w toku 3:10 Nic straconego TV 4 5:00 Inspektor Gadżet Odcinek: 2 6:00 Muzyczne listy 7:10 Słoneczny patrol Odcinek: 22 8:15 Dziewczyny z fortuną 8:55 TV market 9:15 Dzieci natury 9:50 Dzieci natury 10:25 Kiedy się zakocham Odcinek: 118 11:25 Kiedy się zakocham Odcinek: 119 12:25 Muzyczne listy 13:30 Inspektor Gadżet Odcinek: 3 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną 15:00 Mój grzech Odcinek: 90 16:00 Galileo Odcinek: 134 17:00 Kiedy się zakocham Odcinek: 120 18:00 Kiedy się zakocham Odcinek: 121 19:00 Triumf miłość Odcinek: 149 20:00 Galileo Odcinek: 135 21:00 Spadkobiercy 22:00 Spadkobiercy 23:00 Rozstanie 1:05 Mała czarna 2:05 Selekcja 2:35 Selekcja 3:10 Gość Wydarzeń 3:20 To był dzień 4:10 To był dzień na świecie 4:35 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 5:15 Druga strona medalu Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 3 5:40 Druga strona medalu Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 3 6:05 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1244 Sezon: 8 6:35 W roli głównej Odcinek: 1 7:05 W roli głównej Odcinek: 2 7:15 Czerwony Orzeł Odcinek: 17 Sezon: 3 8:35 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 9:30 Przyjaciele Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 8 10:00 Przyjaciele Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 8 10:30 Bez śladu Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 5 11:25 Mango - Telezakupy 13:05 Detektyw Monk Odcinek: 15 Sezon: 5 14:00 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 15:00 Czerwony Orzeł Odcinek: 18 Sezon: 3 16:10 J.A.G. - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 3 17:10 Przyjaciele Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 8 17:40 Przyjaciele Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 8 18:10 Detektyw Monk Odcinek: 16 Sezon: 5 19:05 Bez śladu Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 5 20:00 Odzyskać siebie 22:00 Kobra - oddział specjalny Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 15 23:00 Jęk czarnego węża 1:25 Arkana magii 3:30 Misja Martyna Odcinek: 1 3:55 Misja Martyna Odcinek: 2 4:25 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:05 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 51"Golono - strzyżono"; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 Szansa na Sukces - Marek Jackowski - lider i założyciel Maanam; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 Badacze natury - odc. 5 U Pana Boga na poddaszu; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Urwisy z Doliny Młynów - Mustang (Mustang); serial TVP kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (1985); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Urwisy z Doliny Młynów - Ściana (Ściana); serial TVP kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (1985); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 9.03, 9.06, 9.53, 10.33, 10.35 Panorama: 9:45 Pogoda: 9.00, 10.30; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:10 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Plebania - odc. 1823; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 519 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Ranczo - odc. 61* - Honor i zęby trzonowe - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Salon Polonii; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 361* Szybkobiegacz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Nasi w Hollywood. Po obu stronach kamery; film dokumentalny; reż.:Wiesław Dąbrowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze (17); magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Plebania - odc. 1823; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 Lato ZET i Dwójki - Opole cz. 1 - na bis; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Skarby nieodkryte; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 519 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Bardzo przygodowe podróże Kulfona - odc. 6 - Na tropie tajemnicy piramid; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:55 Chichot losu - odc. 10/13* - Niespodzianka - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 22:45 Co nam w duszy gra; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:45 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Plebania - odc. 1823; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Urwisy z Doliny Młynów - Mustang (Mustang); serial TVP kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (1985); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:25 Urwisy z Doliny Młynów - Ściana (Ściana); serial TVP kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (1985); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Bardzo przygodowe podróże Kulfona - odc. 6 - Na tropie tajemnicy piramid; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Chichot losu - odc. 10/13* - Niespodzianka; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 519; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Klimaty i smaki; program poradnikowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych TV Puls 6:00 Muzyczny budzik Odcinek: 1 7:00 Burza uczuć Odcinek: 877 8:00 Taki jest świat Odcinek: 136 9:00 Dom Odcinek: 7 11:00 Podniebny horror Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 5 12:00 Taki jest świat - pod lupą Odcinek: 3 13:00 Pomoc domowa Odcinek: 25 Sezon: 3 13:30 Pomoc domowa Odcinek: 26 Sezon: 3 14:00 Hanuman - małpi bożek 16:00 Miłość i przeznaczenie Odcinek: 101 17:00 Wyścig z czasem Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 2 18:00 Piotruś Pan i piraci Odcinek: 24 18:30 Myszorki na prerii Odcinek: 8 19:00 Zwariowane melodie 19:20 Zwariowane melodie Odcinek: 167 19:30 Całkiem nowe przygody Toma i Jerry'ego Odcinek: 4 20:00 Duszek z Canterville 22:00 Śmiercionośny robot 0:00 Goło i wesoło Odcinek: 20 0:30 Brudna robota Odcinek: 15 1:30 Ekstradycja Odcinek: 1 2:30 Ekstradycja Odcinek: 2 3:30 Zobacz to! Canal + 6:00 Łapu capu ekstra 6:30 Muzyka 7:00 Nie przegap 7:10 Łapu capu 7:25 Kingsajz 9:25 Anna i król 12:00 Uczciwy przekręt Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 3 12:50 Projekt dziecko, czyli ojciec potrzebny od zaraz 14:20 Łapu capu ekstra 14:55 Charlie St. Cloud 16:40 Wurst. Kawałek historii Niemiec 16:55 Skarby nie z tej ziemi 17:55 Szczęśliwy dzień 19:50 Basket+ 20:00 Miłość w wielkim mieście Odcinek: 7 20:45 Nie przegap 20:55 Łapu capu 21:00 Bez litości: Krwawa akcja Odcinek: 6 22:35 Szwedzka robota 23:00 Męski erotyk 0:35 Essential Killing 2:05 Zwerbowana miłość 3:35 Aktualności filmowe - The Best of 2011 4:05 Muzyka 4:30 Łapu capu ekstra 5:00 Aktualności filmowe 5:30 Muzyka Eurosport 8:30 Hokej na trawie - Champions Trophy w Argentynie - mecz finałowy kobiet 9:30 Piłka nożna - Puchar Narodów Afryki - mecz ćwierćfinałowy 11:00 Snooker - Turniej German Masters - mecz finałowy 12:30 Skoki narciarskie - Zawody Pucharu Świata w Val di Fiemne 13:30 Biatlon - Zawody Pucharu Świata w Oslo - bieg ze startu wspólnego kobiet 14:15 Biatlon - Zawody Pucharu Świata w Oslo - bieg ze startu wspólnego mężczyzn 15:00 Dart - Turniej w Holandii 16:00 Piłka nożna - Puchar Narodów Afryki - mecz ćwierćfinałowy 17:30 Eurogole - magazyn piłkarski 18:30 Futsal - Mistrzostwa Europy w Chorwacji 20:00 Skoki narciarskie - Zawody Pucharu Świata w Val di Fiemne 20:45 Watts - magazyn sportowy 21:00 Clash time - magazyn sportowy 21:05 Wrestling - This Week on World Wrestling Entertainment 21:35 Clash time - magazyn sportowy 21:45 Wrestling - Vintage Collection 22:45 Eurosport Confidential - magazyn sportowy 23:15 Futsal - Mistrzostwa Europy w Chorwacji - 2. mecz ćwierćfinałowy 0:00 Eurogole - magazyn piłkarski 1:00 Biatlon - Zawody Pucharu Świata w Oslo - bieg ze startu wspólnego kobiet 1:30 Zakończenie programu Planete + 6:45 Legendarne samoloty Odcinek: 9 7:40 Tajemnice skryte pod lodem 8:40 Prohibicja Odcinek: 1 9:40 Piasek jest drapieżnikiem 10:30 Saga prastarej puszczy Odcinek: 3 11:30 Saga prastarej puszczy Odcinek: 4 12:30 Rozkochani w Prowansji Odcinek: 1 13:30 Rozkochani w Prowansji Odcinek: 2 14:30 Klub wynalazców Odcinek: 17 15:05 Bliżej prawdy Odcinek: 21 Sezon: 2 15:40 Bliżej prawdy Odcinek: 22 Sezon: 2 16:15 Powrót do Łodzi 17:20 Vidal Sasson - rewolucja na głowie 18:55 Hot Doc Odcinek: 2 19:10 Szabat w Wietnamie 20:15 Bliżej prawdy Odcinek: 35 Sezon: 2 20:50 Przepis na morderstwo 21:50 Plan lekcji - dyktatura Trzeciej Fali 23:20 Andreas Baader - życie anarchisty 0:25 Japońscy bezdomni 1:25 Pałace Europy Odcinek: 1 2:20 Pałace Europy Odcinek: 2 2:50 Zakończenie programu Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Gdańsk z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete + z 2012 roku